


Jest jakiś powód dla którego leżysz nago w moim łóżku?

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, prompty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve zrobi wszystko, żeby zdobyć Danno :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jest jakiś powód dla którego leżysz nago w moim łóżku?

\- Jest jakiś powód dla którego leżysz nago w moim łóżku? - Danny stanął w drzwiach swojego mieszkania i popatrzył na mężczyznę unosząc lekko brew.

\- Mówiłem, że nie odpuszczę, póki nie przyznasz, że czujesz to co ja. - odparł swobodnym tonem, wywołując u Danno zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- To był tylko jeden pocałunek... - odłożył zakupy na blat i napił się wody. - Poza tym pracujemy razem... Nie mogę...

\- Jako twój szef, oficjalnie masz moje błogosławieństwo na spotykanie się ze mną – Seal wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc jak opór Danno słabnie.

\- Jesteś zwykłym neandertalczykiem – westchnął jeszcze zanim pozwolił się pociągnąć w stronę łóżka, prosto w ramiona Steve'a.


End file.
